


Day Seventeen: On the Floor

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new apartment they just bought is empty, naked except for the bodies in it.<br/>Who are also naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Seventeen: On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

The new apartment they just bought is empty, naked except for the bodies in it.

Who are also naked.

They don’t have a bed, and they don’t have a couch. The wall was an option, but neither Sam nor Castiel have the strength to hold the other up it, too tired from a day of moving their things into a big truck.

So, the floor is Plan B.

Sam lays on the floor, on his back. It’s okay that they’re doing this. The apartment has hardwood floors, big windows to let in air and get the smell of sex out before the movers come tomorrow.

Castiel managed to pack a bottle of lube into his bag, and he straddles Sam, fingering himself open nice and slow, putting on a show for Sam.

It’s twilight now, the sun just going down over the horizon. Castiel is beautiful in this light. His skin is an olive color that accents the bright blue of his eyes staring down at Sam, wide and in awe. His jaw hangs open, harsh breaths escaping his mouth as he fingers himself.

“Cas, come on,” Sam begs, and Castiel removes his fingers with a wet sound Sam whines at.

Castiel moves himself over Sam’s cock, teases Sam by rubbing the head of it just around his hole, and Sam gasps, throwing his head back as far as he can.

When Castiel starts to sink down on Sam’s cock, wiggling his hips back and forth, taking him in little by little, Sam cries out.

“Castiel!” He yells, and Castiel fists a hand in his hair, makes sure he stays down as he uses Sam’s roots for leverage.

Castiel sits down in Sam’s lap totally, and Sam gasps for air. The windows start to fog up the faster Castiel moves his hips back and forth, pulling him up, and then slamming back down onto Sam’s dick.

Sam’s moans are broken off, and Castiel pants his name.

“Sam, Sam, Sam, oh god, I’m going to come,” he growls, and Sam reaches to jerk him off. Sam sits up, holds Castiel’s hips in his palms, thrusting up as best he can into Castiel’s wet heat. The floorboards are biting into his skin, and he’s going to have a crick in his neck for a week, but it’s worth it when Castiel comes, the look on his face better than anything Sam has ever seen.

His eyes roll back in his head, and he throws it back. Sam would lick up his neck, suck on the skin, but he doesn’t want to miss a single moment of this.

Castiel cries out, come painting up both of their stomachs. He bears down on Sam, and he orgasms. Sam really isn’t focusing on it, however, just on giving Castiel the pleasure he needs.

They’re never doing it on the floor again, Sam thinks, especially when he wakes in the morning in a pool of come, sticky and sore, bruised and achy in places he didn’t know could hurt.

Castiel lays on top of him still, even when Sam wakes, and Sam listens to the quiet snores until it’s time to get showered, the movers coming in hour.

“My back hurts like hell, thanks a lot,” Sam jokes as they wash each others hair.

“I bet I could make it up to you.” Castiel sinks to his knees, looking at Sam through his lashes, and Sam groans, drops his head back against the wall.

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
